The invention relates generally to the field of computing devices and, more particularly, to recording operator inputs to a computing device.
As portable computing devices continue to gain in popularity, the need to record and store operator inputs in a location that can be easily accessed increases as well.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for storing operator keystrokes in a location that can be easily accessed.
The invention is pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. However, at least some aspects of the invention are summarized below.
According to one aspect of the invention, a computing device that records an operator input comprises a keyboard controller that is adapted to convey the operator input along a communications channel. The computing device further comprises a battery module, which is interfaced to the communications channel, for receiving the operator inputs. Further included is a memory element, located within the battery module, for recording the operator input.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for recording a representation of an operator selection in a computing device is disclosed. The method comprises conveying the representation of the operator selection from a keyboard processor. The method additionally includes receiving the representation of the operator selection at a battery module. The invention further includes storing the representation of the operator selection in the battery module.